Groove's Decryption
August 03, 2011 Back to 2011 Logs Groove Perceptor Hot Spot Streetwise First Aid Blades (Repair Depot, Iacon) Perceptor arrives precisely at the appointed time. The Protectobots are still sitting on a berth, handing the datapad back and forth and talking quietly about its contents. "Ahh. First Aid. Is this another one for the decryption?" asks Perceptor brightly. First Aid waves at the red, green, and grey mech. "Hello Perceptor- thank you for making time in your schedule for us again. Well, me again, anyway- this is my brother Groove," He indicates the white, tan, and black mech sitting next to him. "He's ready to get his memory decrypted." Groove offers up a lazy wave to the new mech. "Pleasure to meet you, Perceptor." He greets warmly, grinning. "I imagine you're just about sick of us coming in with all this decryption stuff. Sorry to bother you." "Oh of course not! It's different every time, and I have been improving the program in between uses! It could come in handy with patients who may be suffering from data damage." notes Perceptor brightly to Groove. "Could it be having other effects on our partitioning, Perceptor?" First Aid asks. "Groove remembers some things from before. Or maybe it's just because our creators were rushed and didn't do a perfectly clean job of moving memory data?" Groove laughs at Perceptor's remark. "Then I'm glad to be of service." He responds, inclining his head. He pauses as First Aid asks his questions, then adds one of his own. "Or is it possible that my Crystalocution training helped decrypt some of them?" "It is more possible your meditation training did so. I am not an expert in metaphysical abilities but I do believe it is linked to relinking old connections on circuit-boards and allowing one more thought." notes Perceptor as he loads up the program. It takes a few minutes. "I'll go get the diagnostic unit," First Aid says, slipping off the berth they're sitting on and walking over to the supply closet where the software diagnostic unit is kept, bringing the hand-sized box with its long cables coiled up on top of it back and setting it on the berth next to Groove, uncoiling the cables. "So should I try talking the others into meditating?" Chuckling at his own joke, Groove watches both of them curiously. "How are we going to do this? Do I need to be laying down, or...?" "You could, but I believe the majority of them have already been decrypted thus I think it would be useless, although they DO see their memories currently as 'secondhand' instead of firsthand. That concerns me a little." Notes the mech. "You should lay down, it can be a little disorienting." First Aid extends a hand with the datapad end of the cables to Perceptor. "The other end plugs into the cervical dataports-" He says to Groove, extending a screwdriver from one finger to open the armor panel on the base of Groove's helm, just above the top of the spinal column. "And it's sort of difficult to plug it in on yourself." Blades pokes his head into the Medbay, looking around for Ratchet. Satisfied that the CMO isn't presiding over his domain at the moment, he makes his way to the supply room with the cabinet with the energon cubes. After a few abortive tries, he's finally learned how to get to some good stuff here... He stops and regards the tableau around the berth with brightly glowing optics, then makes for the supply room with an abortive shake of his head. "Errm, excuse me but those are reserved for patients of the medical ward. They are not free for the taking. If you are out of rations chips then you should see your Quartermaster." notes Perceptor, seeing Blades make his way across. The scientist frowns, setting his work aside. "It's okay, Perceptor- I'm keeping track of what he takes, and he has unlimited ration chips until he gets back up to a normal weight." First Aid says quietly. "Hi Blades. What have you been up to today?" Groove settles down on his side, ensuring that First Aid can still reach the ports he had been fiddling with. "Hi Blades." He calls out, shifting a little to try to find a position that's a little more comfortable. "So how does all this work?" He can't help all the questions- he's really curious about this whole deal. Click Clack click clack... Still blue and turquoise, Streetwise makes his way in, looking a little bit bored. He blinks at seeing who was there, and waves to Blades and Groove "Hey Blades, bro... Hello Groove." he says, voice shifting between the two, "And hi, First Aid! Getting those files decrypted?" "Ah, very well then. Just ensure that it is all recorded so we are awake of what is left then." notes Perceptor, relaxing. "In layman’s' terms, the computer will seek out all the data in your mind, and find any parts that seem to be partitioned or unused for a long length of time, record it, and then begin to decrypt it." Blades scowls at Perceptor, rattling his rotors as he starts roving for energon. First Aid opens the armor panel and plugs in the cables. "It feels odd, but it doesn't hurt," He adds to Perceptor's explanation. "You won't feel anything until I turn the diagnostic unit on, though. Ready?" First Aid turns on the unit after waiting for acknowledgment from Groove. "Hi Streetwise-" he says, looking up. Streetwise raises an opticbrow at Blades "Hey Blades!" he calls over loudly. "How're you doing today? " he asks, wanting really to get some words out of his wilder brother. "Hi Streetwise! Yeah, it's time to go digging in my head." He greets his brother, moving one arm slightly to give an awkward wave. "Ready when you two are." He answers First Aid, not bothering to hide his grin. "Let's see what's hiding in there." Blades makes his way back out of the storage room, swigging an energon cube while holding another, full cube in the other hand. His optics roll out to look at Streetwise as he drinks, and he vents a sigh. "Just fine, thanks," he says. He knocks back the end of that cube and goes to return the empty to the hopper in the supply room. Streetwise grins at Blades "Good to hear. You going to come watch? We're decrypting Groove. " He explains. "There may be some memories about you!" Perceptor starts up the program carefully. Aid taps his own datapad a few times, apparently recording the cube that Blades removed from the cabinet in the supply room before sitting on the edge of the berth where he can watch what Percy's doing easily. Groove shifts slightly as the machine starts. "You weren't kidding about it being disorienting." He laughs a little shakily, the room trying to spin on him. "That's a really weird feeling. So things should start decrypting soon, right?" Blades' optics narrow at the scene around the berth. He sounds a low growl in his engine and rattles his rotor blades. Perceptor waits a little bit, then states "They're starting to come through now. Some data is still decrypting." he watched several bars fill up on the screen. one goes green and flickers "Ahah. I think this one is video." Tappity tap. Streetwise glances to Blades "Hey, what's up? " he asks, stepping next to Blades and speaking quietly. First Aid leans forward to look at the datapad Percy is working on. The screen flickers for a few moments, before a picture of the grey femme came into focus. No audio accompanies the video, though she's obviously speaking as she circles back out of view. Suddenly the frame goes nearly upside down, the femme stepping back into sight as she stares at Groove with obvious amusement. She calls something out over her shoulder, the audio cutting back in at the last second. "-show off." First Aid looks fascinated. "What were you /doing/?" Streetwise was staring at the screen again as well, confused "A back-flip? " was his guess as he stood alongside the quiet Blades. Blades watches and frowns, not enjoying the world at this point. How could anyone do that to a mech? His memories are his! The growling in his engine deepens, and he tears open the other energon cube and downs it. The rotor blades continue to rattle. The blue and turquoise one looks at Blades again a little bit concerned and leans in once more "What's bothering you? " he asks quietly. Perceptor chuckles softly as well, and looks at Blades nervously, then First Aid. He taps onto the next bar "This one is a data file. Going from what I saw in the others, it appears you would be one of the Combiner's legs, with a slight shift of mass from Subspace to balance it out it seems from a slightly lighter alternate mode." "...I was standing on one leg. She pushed me. Had to see how I'd stay on balance." Groove says slowly, shifting uncomfortably. "Uh, wow, that's not a fun sensation. What's going on with Blades? He's the one growling, isn't he?" He pauses. "My equilibrium sensors are kinda screwed up. Is that normal?" First Aid glances at Blades- the big red mech is obviously uncomfortable, but Streetwise is trying to help. He decides to wait and see what happens. "You're remembering!" First Aid says excitedly. "Not just like you watched it, but really remembering!" Blades vents a hiss. "How is that something I'm supposed to want to do?!" he says to Streetwise. "Look at him, wobbling around the vents!" The rotors aren't quieting, and Blades starts to crunch the empty energon cube in his hand. "You're not SUPPOSED to want to do. If you don't want to, that's fine. We said that already man." notes Streetwise, lifting a hand reassuringly. "It's just part of the procedure. It doesn't hurt. And we're finding out answers to who we are." he explains, voice soothing. Perceptor makes a few adjustments "It should let off a little. And it is not a negative sensation Blades. A little bit dizzying but nothing dangerous or anything. It actually lessens each time as I improve the programming. " First Aid slides off the berth and goes to stand by Blades. "It's not that bad, really- it doesn't last very long, either, and it stops as soon as the scan is done." "Does remembering usually involve purging my tanks? Because that might happen too. My sensors tried to account for that balancing, I think." Groove laughs a little bit, though it sounds a little strained. "I'm okay, Blades. You all might get to watch me purge my tanks, but other than that I'm fine." Blades looks on, face darkening. The blades on his back start to oscillate over a broader arc. Streetwise remains very still beside Blades, but doesn’t move, his hand moving to the mech's shoulder only. "Blades? Calm down now man. Want to go for a walk? " he asks, gesturing for the door. Perceptor is about to hit PLAY, but then pauses, glancing over to Blades with a concerned look. "Wha-" Groove pushes himself up, careful not to knock anything loose, looking at Blades and Streetwise with a small frown. "What's wrong? It's not bad, that just was weird is all." His frown deepens as he gets a good look at the way Blades' rotors are behaving. "Seriously, it doesn't hurt. My equilibrium sensors just got confused." Aid watches Blades closely, not sure what he can do to help, but not wanting to upset him further, either. Streetwise's hand on his shoulder jolts Blades -- his rotor makes a few full rounds. "I'm not walking with anybody," he says under his vents, glaring at all assembled. "There's nothing that prevents that!!" Streetwise lifts his hand a little, moving his shoulder out of the way of the blades. "Okay, just thought I'd offer." He notes, voice still soothing "We're just worried about you because you're our brother, and we don't want you to be upset, right?" "Prevents what, Blades?" First Aid asks gently. "Sensor problems. Purging his tanks!" Blades replies. "How is that improving for each patient? How bad could it have been the _first_ time?" "Not bad at all! I think he was being hyperbolic. NOBODY has had to purge their tanks." states Perceptor, a little miffed "As for the sensor problems, they are very brief and generally correct themselves. Since each Transformer is a little different, it is an understandable adaptation which I personally QUICKLY rectify." "It was like being really, really dizzy, that was it," First Aid says firmly. "And I /was/ the first patient." He gives Blades a sidelong glance. "Besides, why worry about it, if you're not going to do it?" "Besides, I think I'm the only one to remember them like... This." Groove pauses before letting himself drop back to the berth. "I kinda want to see if I can still do that without falling over." He laughs at the thought. "Anyone have predictions?" Blades' rotors settle back to rattling with a massive drought of air flowing out of his vents. True -- if he's not going to allow it, why should he worry? He subsides to growling and observing with a dark glare. Because that's entirely benign. For him. Streetwise relaxes a little bit too and smiles at Blades "Those sounds by the way, are VERY impressive. Quite intimidating." he notes in a quiet voice. Perceptor quietly presses PLAY on the next video. First Aid leans over to look at the video. This time the audio starts up before the video, soft snickering sounds breaking through every few seconds. The visuals kick in to Hot Spot making exaggerating shushing motions, though he's doing a poor job of hiding his own laughter. The doorway before them is cracked just enough to show Streetwise and First Aid both pinning Blades to the floor, all three apparently deep in recharge. The laughter and staring goes on for a few more moments before suddenly the door is shoved open and the two leap for their brothers, the video cutting off with a flurry of limbs, shrieks, and Blades' angry snarls. Fresh from recharge and with a little while to go before he's due to report in for day two of training, Hot Spot decides to stop off at medbay to see if First Aid's around. "Hey there!" he says, leaning around the door. "Hi Spot!" First Aid says. "Come see what Groove's remembered!" He appears to be suppressing a grin. Streetwise stares at the screen a moment, then looks at Hot Spot and Groove "Oh man, I hope I got you guys back for that GOOD!" he declares, half mortified, half enjoying it himself. "Sure," Hot Spot grins at First Aid, then at everyone else. He finds a space behind them, where he can see the monitor over their shoulders. Blades forces his attention away to get rid of the energon cube he's just consumed, his second since he arrived today. He starts to feel the need to put some distance between himself and the Medbay. First Aid watches Blades leave with a slightly worried expression, but doesn't follow. Groove is trembling with held-back laughter, the occasional snicker escaping him. "Perceptor, you have to show Spot..." Finally he can't stop himself, breaking down laughing and trying to muffle it in his arm. "I remember..." He pauses, trying to get more control of himself, though it doesn't really work. "I remember Blades kicking me hard enough to leave a dent after that." Another fit of laughter. Perceptor manages to keep a straight face, and replays the video for Hot Spot. Hot Spot glances Blades' way as he leaves, hoping that he's all right. He has the feeling that too much indoor space full of people is the kind of thing Blades doesn't need for prolonged periods. He smiles thankfully at Perceptor and watches the video. It's a trouble not to laugh, but he tries as he isn't sure he's meant to find it as funny as he does. First Aid continues to look worried. "He's really upset." Streetwise watches him go, and scowls suddenly. He looks back at the video though and the look quickly vanishes, moving up beside Hot Spot to gently shoulder-punch him "That's for if I didn’t get you THEN." he nods at First Aid "Not sure why, to be honest. I mean, the rest of us are glad to find family and each other. Are we sure we have the right ... well, one?" First Aid nods. "He has the encrypted ping. He had it really rough, though, Streetwise- I don't think you realize how bad it was. He looks a lot better now after an orn here- the things he had to do to... it was really bad." First Aid says miserably. Hot Spot very gently shoulder-punches Streetwise right back. "And that's for just in case you did," he says, but his grin isn't quite as wide as it could be. "Aid, we should do something to make Blades feel... well, happier about being a part of all this." Streetwise nods at Hot Spot, and then focuses on Aid "I suppose so. I guess it's one of those 'experience it to understand' things." he folds his arms "Well, maybe we could still do that Movie night. Take his mind off it. We HAVE been talking about it a lot." First Aid glances at Perceptor, who has been punching at his datapad more or less patiently this whole time. "I'm sorry, Perceptor- we got kind of distracted. Have you found anything else?" Aid is obviously ready to change the subject from Blades. Perceptor was politely ignoring them all, then he nods "Yes. Another video, plus more information that looks like the incomplete parts that shut down systems in your other siblings. Anticipated of course. " PLAY. Hot Spot's attention goes back to the screen. "Movie night would be good," he says quietly, and waits to see what this new memory will reveal. That finally sobers Groove up, and he looks at door Blades left through in silence. He's been wondering what had happened to Blades, but for it to have been that bad... Even as his brothers start talking about things to do, he only listens as an afterthought. Hot Spot notices Groove's change of mood, and offers what he hopes comes across as a friendly and reassuring smile. First Aid puts a hand on Groove's arm as he leans over to get a better view of the viewer. Streetwise moves up as well to look under Hot Spot's arm to see. This memory isn't quite of the same quality as the others- static alternates bursting across the screen or out of the speakers at seemingly random and the angle seems stilted, all punctuated by Groove quietly chanting, "Slag slag slag slag..." He seems to be weaving through a long series of near-identical corridors, the chanting slowly gaining a hysterical edge the more it's repeated. A loud shriek sounds somewhere in the distance, causing everything to swing wildly for a few moments before he presses on, moving quicker than before. Another turn and the whole video suddenly twists, Groove apparently crashing to the floor from tripping over something. A strangled noise escapes the speakers as he focuses on a mangle corpse, showing Groove's left leg torn open and sparking intermittently as everything finally cuts out. First Aid blinks. "That's the tunnels under Cubicron, I think." Streetwise tenses at the memory, optics widening a little bit. He had gone utterly still. "... You went north." he states simply, just KNOWING that. "... We went south. Blades and I... Blades was behind me..." "Oh no," Hot Spot says. He realised there would be memories like that but it's one thing knowing it and another thing seeing it. He pats Groove on the arm very gently. Streetwise steps back a little bit, his face somewhat blank, and a little confused. First Aid pats Groove comfortingly. "I wish we knew how you got to Crystal City." Perceptor is quiet as he taps at the screen a little bit, to see what else may be uncovered. "That is all the videos that it has decrypted." notes Perceptor finally. "What a note to end on," Hot Spot comments. "Groove, do you mind if I look at the ones I missed?" Groove stays silent for a few moments longer before looking up at Perceptor with a slightly forced smile. "There anything else you need?" He asks quietly, shifting a little uncomfortably. Between the memory and the position, he really wants to get up and move around. "I mean, I can stay here for longer if you need me to..." Perceptor shakes his head "We're all done young one. You should rest a little bit before doing anything strenuous though." he recommends. "But you do not have to stay here to do it." First Aid reaches over to turn off the diagnostic machine, then taps Groove on the shoulder. "I can unplug those cables for you." Groove glances over his shoulder and offers First Aid a more honest smile. "That'd be great, yeah. Don't want to break anything." Looking back at Perceptor, he nods. "I won't do anything real stressful, promise." "Glad to hear it," Hot Spot says. "And if you want anything, you know where we are." First Aid unplugs the cables carefully and reattaches the pieces of armor plate that covers the dataports normally. "There you go." He pauses. "You may have some weird ... well, dreams, when you recharge. If you do a full defrag, they'll probably go away- they did for me." "Is THAT what caused those? " asks Streetwise, startled. "I didn't figure it out till later, to be honest." First Aid says, mildly defensive and hoping no one will ask why he was going several orns between defrag cycles.... "A lot later." Streetwise nods "Ahh, I see. Good to know later than never I guess." he states, quite calm now. But still troubled as he folded his arms, looking to the floor. "Yeah... are you okay, Streetwise?" First Aid asks. Hot Spot does figure out that First Aid isn't getting enough recharge, but it wasn't something he didn't already worry about. He gives First Aid a suspicious glance, but won't say anything about it in front of the others. Streetwise is quiet, then looks up a little. "... To be honest, I don't think /I/ am happy about all of this either." First Aid pats Streetwise on the arm. "What do you mean? I mean, yes, some horrible things happened, but we're back together now, and we're all safe."Streetwise looks at the pat, and then states "I guess I'm just a little bit... jealous." says the mech who's practically a mafia prince. "Or maybe angry." Groove stays quiet as he sits up, rolling the kinks out of his shoulders as he looks at all three of his brothers. He really isn't in a good mood, but... "No reason to be, Street." He says, laughing. "I have to go back to Crystal City as soon as this is finished. And..." He hesitates- he doesn't want to /lie/, but he knows they'll try to talk him out of it. "...I probably won't be back." Blinking, Streetwise looks up and over at Groove. "No reason to be? I think I'm just a little upset to be honest that everyone's pushing the 'we won't if you don't want to' on Blades, yet at the same time I hate saying it because someone tried to force it on me. An Autobot, no less." he explains simply. Then a pause, and his anger faltered. "... Why?" First Aid vents air, hard. "I said Ratchet was wrong then, and I meant it. I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you, but I just.. I didn't expect him to do that. And he's sorry." Hot Spot just nods. "I think you have every reason to be, Streetwise," he says. "But I also think it's worth trying to let go of the anger." He doesn't want to believe that Groove won't be back once he's gone, so he doesn't respond to that. "Being part of the Crystal Guard generally means staying in Crystal City. I won't be allowed to leave without a real good reason." Groove says with a shrug, swinging his legs lazily over the edge of the berth, though he doesn't make any real attempt to get up. He isn't quite sure he trusts his legs again yet. Streetwise sighs and relaxes. "I know. I'm not being very fair. Just hard to let go of grudges sometimes." he admits, nodding to Hot Spot. But he looks back at Groove again now for his explanation. Then he nods "That makes sense. But... Crystal City folk are allowed here, and Autobots there. We can still visit each other, right? " he looks at the others, hopefully. First Aid just looks unhappy about the whole thing, really- two brothers in Iacon to stay is better than none, but still. "I wish you didn't have to go, Groove." He says wistfully. Groove frowns slightly, one hand rubbing over his thigh. "You know I have to, Aid. You were there." He gently reminds the mech. "It's not something I can just walk away from." He's starting to feel a little like he's got his processor locked in a loop with how often he finds himself repeating this conversation. First Aid nods. "I know. I just wish." "But you can't just leave us either." notes Streetwise quietly. "What, we're just gonna go back to where we were, like nothing happened? " he frowns "I won't do that. I don't care what Father says, I'm keeping in touch with you guys, one way or another." he puts his hand in the middle of the rest. Hot Spot smiles. "I'm glad you will," he says to Streetwise. "And maybe... Maybe you can stay a little longer, Groove. Until Blades has had his memories decrypted perhaps." Because Hot Spot can't see that happening for a long while. He feels like a tool for his clumsy attempt at manipulation, but he really wants Groove to stay. Groove heaves air out of his vents, shaking his head slowly. "I swore I would return when /my/ memories were decrypted, not Blades'." He explains quietly, arms dropping down to his sides. "No matter how much I'd like to stay, I /can't/." "But are they fully decrypted? Those were just SOME of them." notes Streetwise, looking at Groove. "And maybe you can visit again, right?" First Aid shakes his head. "The full decryption process is ongoing- live decryption just gives a sample of the available data." "Well then," Hot Spot says. "Looks like the best thing for you would be rest - you too Aid - and recuperation before the next round of decryption." "Sounds good. WE DO still have a movie to go to as well." notes Streetwise. "And we're going. A two hour delay wont break your oath, Groove." "I don't want argue about this. Can we please not?" Groove pleads, dropping his head down to avoid the looks he knows he'll be receiving any moment. "I just got to have my processor looked over, had to relive running for my life, and I just don't want to do this right now." He doesn't like how pathetic he sounds, but it's true. "Ah," Hot Spot says. "I can't do the movie now, I have to report in in half a joor. Later though!" He smiles kindly at Groove. "Would you like me to walk you back to where you're staying?" First Aid shakes his head. "Of course we don't have to argue- I'm sorry if you felt like we were. You should recharge and defrag your processor. Streetwise nods, and steps closer to Groove, but then pauses uncertainly. "Sorry to push you. I think we're all pushing each other too much." He admits quietly "Yeah. Let's just forget about all of this for now." He agrees with the others. "It's okay. I just need a little bit to get everything sorted out again." Groove says quietly, slipping off the berth and landing a bit unsteadily on his feet. "You don't need to; I don't want to make you late to anything. If I can't find my way back, well, it wouldn't be the first time I recharged somewhere pretty strange." He laughs, though it's only a bit belatedly he realizes that probably wasn't funny to them. Streetwise chuckles too, quietly "Come on, I'll walk you back. Let’s find something random to talk about on the way. Coming First Aid?" First Aid nods. "I'm off shift too, but I need to go check in at Lifeline's in 2 joors and make sure she doesn't have anything for me to do." "All right," Hot Spot says to Groove. "OK guys, I need to be gone. Keep safe." He smiles warmly at them all, nods to Perceptor, and heads off for training. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Gestalt Genesis TP Category:Groove's Logs Category:Perceptor's Logs Category:Hot Spot's Logs Category:Streetwise's Logs Category:First Aid's Logs Category:Blades's Logs